


The lady of Dagor Dagorath

by Icelandic_Flutterby



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dagor Dagorath, Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icelandic_Flutterby/pseuds/Icelandic_Flutterby
Summary: They say there was a man, who went to war long ago, for his odd hertiage and the shinysilver stones that so thoroughly ruled over his heart.





	The lady of Dagor Dagorath

They say there was a man, who went to war long ago, for his odd hertiage and the shinysilver stones that so thoroughly ruled over his heart.

They say this, as slowly, few by few, people begin to flee their homelands, some going first to Spain, then to France, then to Britain, some onwards to Iceland. Other people, they went first to Greece, then to Italy, all headed the same way, towards Britain, and perhaps towards Iceland.

The lands they fled fell down around them, some slowly, some quickly, some had warning, others did not. But all who lived whispered, "They say there was a man..."

They know there is a woman, vast and terrible, who stands weeping. "You must all find love for him in your hearts" She wailed. "For only then, can he come back among us all." 

The people, all of them gathered in the few lands left, whispered. 

"They say there was a man, who went to war long ago." They say "Love him? We dont know him?" and to this she answered;

"He will help you, he alone can bring you assistance."  
She said this as the skies turned black, and the waters gray, the lights dimmed and gems less gleamed, as the stars went out - one by one, the people whispered: 

"They say there was a man, who went to war long ago, for his strange hertiage and his shiny silverstones that so thoroughly ruled over his heart."

A person answered, and the answer spread quickly  
"We have gone to war for less. Our people, throughout history have fought for less. I can find love in my heart for him."

And as one, they told the weeping Lady this, and The Lady they had come to know as Doomsday smiled.

The weeping lady of Dagor Dagorath smiled, and said to the winds, "Only by finding love for him in our hearts can Fëanáro Curufinwë return among us."


End file.
